


i'll be the only dream you seek

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i am incapable of writing anything but soft smut, my floaty writing style strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The evening is pretty, Carson is pretty, and Josh has things on his mind
Relationships: Carson King/Josh | Jawsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	i'll be the only dream you seek

**Author's Note:**

> title from this side of paradise by coyote theory
> 
> don't send this to any of the lunch club boys thanks lmao

_I couldn't stop looking at you._

Our laughter died down around us, the room falling into a comfortable silence. The sunshine of the afternoon had over time faded into a soft pink glow as the sun slipped below the horizon, and that glow spilled through the window behind you. It framed your face like a halo, like you were something blessed, something otherworldly, something I could never simply reach out and touch. But I could.

So I did.

For the lull in conversation had allowed space for other things to slip to the front of my mind, to crawl from the dark corners I had confined them to, too afraid to face them, too afraid to grant them any chance to escape, too afraid that they'd ruin what I had oh-so-carefully crafted. But now those thoughts danced freely through my consciousness, and I couldn't find it in me to stop them. Too tired. Tired from too much pretending and not enough honesty.

_You're too beautiful._

"Josh?" You looked back at me then, confusion etching your features as my hand met your face.

_You mean too much to me._

I moved forward slightly then, shuffling my body across the couch cushions closer to yours. My fingertips spread out over your pink-tinged cheeks and jaw, and the atmosphere suddenly shifted, anxious nerves squeezing tight around my throat. Would things change if I turned back now? I know you wouldn't hold it against me, wouldn't hold a grudge. Wouldn't tease me or taunt me like the kids back in high school. But could I be trusted to do the same for myself? My insecurities buzzed in my head like a hornets' nest, my hesitation almost shattering the delicate moment like glass.

Your eyes were still on mine, calm but questioning.

_I couldn't look away._

So I leaned in, and I pressed my lips to yours.

I felt you freeze and time seemed to stand still for the briefest of moments, barely more than a second but still long enough for my heart to skip a beat, long enough for the impact of what I had just done to kick in, long enough for me to consider pulling away and stumbling through an apology-

Then I felt you sigh against my mouth and kiss back, your lips so incredibly soft on my own.

I could have sobbed with relief right there and then, but I instead draped my arms over your shoulders and tilted my head a little, allowing you to take over, to deepen the kiss. I could feel your hesitation, your nerves mirroring mine, both of us scared of this new, fragile thing. Yet my encouragement spurred you on, your hands gently, carefully, roaming over my back and down my sides. Everything felt like a dream, lit by the pink glow of the sunset and surrounded by comfortable silence, warm, safe, blessed, otherworldly.

We slowly parted to breathe, locking eyes instead.

"I- Carson, I've been in love with you for so long now." The truth tumbled from my lips, unable to be held in any longer.

You smiled shyly in response, your eyes crinkling at the edges and a pretty blush decorating your cheeks. "I never thought I'd be able to say the same- I was so scared of losing you." Whisper-quiet confessions, yet they echoed so clearly in my head and my heart. No reply seemed fitting, speechless as I was rendered, so I climbed into your lap and kissed you again.

Time passed so slowly around us as we became lost in each other, making out lazily, the world outside and the fading light of the evening forgotten, unimportant. You gasped out as I rolled my hips against yours, as I looked at you questioningly. You asked if I was sure, and I nodded, and you stood up and laced your fingers with mine, leading me upstairs.

We fell into the room, collapsed onto the bed. Hands danced over chests, kisses peppered over skin. You held yourself up over me, your mouth on my neck and your fingers slipping under my shirt, caressing my side. You pulled back then, nervous. "I don't want to hurt you," You said, and I smiled softly, and my reassurances pulled you back down into my arms, against my lips. I played with the hem of your shirt and you allowed me to pull it up over your head, and to admire you even as you blushed and looked away shyly, self-conscious with no need to be. I dragged my hands down your chest to let them come to rest on your hips. "Please," I whispered to you. "I want this. I trust you." And so the rest of our clothes were abandoned on the floor.

It could have been months or years that passed while we touched and I couldn't have cared less, not when the feeling of you pushing slowly into me was so all-consuming, so blissful. I tangled my fingers into your hair and revelled in the moan you let out, letting slip one of my own as you bottomed out inside me.

You were so soft, so gentle, treating me as if I were precious, as if I might break underneath you. You murmured praises and beautiful compliments in my ear, you kissed me deeply and drank in every moan, every noise of pleasure I couldn't hold in as you snapped your hips and sent me tumbling into paradise.

But oh, it was paradise right there, paradise underneath you, your lips on my mouth and on my neck and your cock filling me up, your name that spun around in my head and that fell from my lips when I gasped. _You, you, you._

I shuddered and cried out as I released, clinging to you like a lifeline and tugging gently on your hair, your moans resounding in my ears. "Cum with me," I begged. "Cum in me."

And so you came, spilling inside me, your body shaking under my hands, your legs trembling, our bare skin pressed together.

We stayed there for as long as it took the afterglow to wear off, laying tangled up in each other in that familiar comfortable silence. A silence that now no longer held secrets and truths left unsaid, but rather something new, something different, something blessed and otherworldly.

I stared into your eyes then, and I told you how much I love you.

And you smiled, because you feel the same.


End file.
